


Brotherly Concern

by apliddell



Series: I Know You For Real [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: FIx It, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Pre Johnlock, Villain Mary, dialogue only, pre Empty House, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/pseuds/apliddell
Summary: Mycroft is occasionally helpful.





	Brotherly Concern

“Good evening, Doctor Watson.”  
“Jesus! What the hell are you doing sitting in my flat in the dark, Mycroft?! You nearly gave me heart failure”  
“Just a little brotherly concern.”  
“A little-what? What are you talking about? Is he. Has he.”  
“Not yet, unfortunately. Lazarus sleeps. But chin up; we’re all very optimistic.”  
“Right. So what is this, then?”  
“I understand you’ve gone into practice independently. Congratulations. Self-employment can be so satisfying. Sherlock always thought so.”  
“Er yeah, thanks. With you so far.”  
“You will want to screen your people a bit better. Although, on second thought, perhaps not. You do have the British government looking after you, after all.”  
“No offense, mate, but get to the fucking point.”  
“Your new nurse. A Miss Mary Morstan. She certainly seems well-qualified. A little over-qualified, perhaps?”  
“Well. A bit, I suppose. But people said that about me when I came back to England from the war. She needed a job. I needed a nurse.”  
“Back from the war. Indeed. How apt. You like her, don’t you? She has an acerbic quality somewhat reminiscent of. Well. No need for us to get sentimental, is there?”  
“She’s all right. I think we might be wandering away from the point again.”  
“Her qualifications are forged, I’m afraid. She was most recently under employment with a, ah. Mutual acquaintance of yours and Sherlock’s. Lately deceased, if you take my meaning. And Miss Morstan found herself on the job market once again.”  
“My new nurse is one of Moriarty’s goons?”  
“Right in one. Well done, Doctor Watson.”  
“Well?”  
“I don’t take your meaning.”  
“Well, an assassin setting up shop in my surgery? This seems like a you problem. Off you pop and arrest her, then.”  
“Just wanted to apprise you of your. Circumstances.”  
“I see. Well. Thanks for the apprisal.”  
“And, John.”  
“Yeah?”  
“It isn’t only assassins who are unscrupulous enough to take advantage of a widower. Guard yourself.”  
“A widower?”  
“Aren’t you?”  
“Jesus. Well. I think I’m coming to the end of my appetite for brotherly concern, so if that’s all-”  
“There was one more thing. Under protest, on my part in all honesty. Still! Brotherly concern.”  
“Of course there was. Well let’s have it, then.”  
“There is a rather lonely telephone booth on a particular corner of the Roland Kerr Further Education College. If you find yourself there at precisely nine this evening, you will receive a call from someone I doubt you will want to miss.”  
“I. Thanks, Mycroft.”  
“Don’t mention it.”  
“Roland Kerr, that’s-”  
“The site of the denouement of your first case together, yes. I recall. He always did have a taste for the theatrical, my brother.”  
“Imagine that.”  
“I don’t make myself plain. I say theatrical. He’s always had a taste for the romantic.”  
“...Right.”  
“I should be going. I’ve got to pop off and arrest a nurse, and you have much to consider. Good evening, John.”  
“Yeah, er. Good evening.”

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by a comment on the first part of this series from reader Julie+Myers. If you would like to suggest a prompt, please feel free to do so in the comments, or email me at apliddellwrites at gmail!


End file.
